Finish What You Started
by MaxyInc
Summary: I walked through the park not caring where I was going. How could he hurt me like that again? I wanted to just rip my heart out and say here look at this heart that you have shattered.
1. New Name

Hi folks what's up? Yeah okay here is another story that I think I might actually stick to for awhile. Yeah so here you go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Kagome's Pov. ~  
  
I walked through the park not caring where I was going. How could he hurt me  
  
like that again? I just wanted to jump right off this bridge and die. Rip my heart  
  
out and say here look at the heart for which you shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Look at the girl whose hopes you crushed in the palm of your hand. Well I've  
  
decided I will not care for any one any more. I will become the one thing that he  
  
can not hurt. I will become ice. As sharp as a thorn and as cold as the  
  
numbness of death. My name is no longer Kagome. I'm leaving that life behind.  
  
From now on my name is Julia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was a long time ago. Now Julia was on her last year of high school. Her  
  
friends and family were left thinking she was dead. About a year ago to be exact  
  
was the dead the girl called Kagome "died."  
  
Julia made her way down the street of her home when she was known as  
  
"Kagome." She noticed her brother playing with some of his friends by the old  
  
shrine she use to live in. She turned and started to walk up the stairs to the  
  
shrine. Julia was dressed in a blood red form fitting tank top with black combat  
  
pants. Her hair was now only reached below her ears and was streaked with a  
  
silverish lavender color. She wore black combat boots with blackish blood red  
  
sunglasses, and a black baseball cap to top it all off. When she reached the top  
  
she looked around to see if any one was watching and leaped into the well.  
  
While jumping in she whispered to the wind, "It's time to finished what I started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well guys how is it? I know it's short but I would appreciate it if you review. This looks like another story I'll continue a lot on so keep reviewing and I'll keep adding more chapters. 


	2. New Look

Hey people looks like I'm writing another of one of my brilliant chapters so have fun with it. Oh yeah and there is no Shippo in my story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia landed on the other side of the well, and easily got out in one leap.  
  
"Inu Yasha and the others will pick up my sent soon enough I might as well wait here for them." Julia said while sitting down with her back to the well.  
  
*With Inu Yasha and the Others*  
  
Inu Yasha and the others were about to leave Kaede's (sp?) hut when Inu Yasha stopped them.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked  
  
"Kagome" was all they could get from Inu Yasha before he took off to the well.  
  
The others gasped.  
  
"Hurry Kirara lets go" Sango said as they took off with every one on board  
  
Kirara flew off at immense speed and reached Kagome the same time Inu Yasha did.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked as Kagome got up.  
  
"What?" Julia responded.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sango asked as she rushed over to hug her friend.  
  
"Nothing" Julia said in an icily cold voice that made Sango stop right in here place.  
  
"What has happened to you Kagome?" Sango asked with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
Julia looked around and noticed most of them looked about ready to cry.  
  
"What?" Julia asked.  
  
"Wench what were you doing for so long in your time?"  
  
"I've been living" Julia replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Lady Kagome is there something wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes actually there is, you keep calling me Kagome when my name is Julia" Julia responded.  
  
"WHAT?" The others yelled at her.  
  
"Julia what has happened to you?" Inu Yasha asked with sarcasm in his voice when he said "Julia" as he went to tough her.  
  
"Don't tough me!" hissed out Julia.  
  
The others gasped as they watch Julia's image go a little fuzzy but then came back.  
  
"What the hell your not Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Yes I am, and when I said living I meant I've been living and training so I could come back and finish you." Julia said.  
  
"You don't seem human any more" Miroku says to Julia.  
  
"Your right I'm not, and I never was it's just after I went back to my time my mother told me I was a full yokai demon." Julia said in another cold voice.  
  
And with that said Kagome transferred into her Demon form. She had skin as  
  
white as snow. She had long blond hair that reached just bellow her but and was  
  
perfectly straight. She also had beautiful sea blue eyes, and fangs like a snakes  
  
but longer and when she bit someone with them they would die from poison.  
  
She had long claws, and wings on her back that were a light silver color (think  
  
faire like wings). She also had six marks one on her forehead it was a bright blue  
  
jewel imbedded into her head, she also had two dark silver strips on both cheeks,  
  
and one on her arm of a serpent. She also grew to be 6 feet tall and Julia also  
  
filled out in the right places too. When she was done transforming she was  
  
wearing the outfit she had had on before but every thing that was black was now  
  
white and everything at was red is now silver.  
  
The rest of the group just stared in aw at her beauty.  
  
'Julia what did I do to you' Inu Yasha thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how did you people like it? Please read and Review.  
  
Ja ne  
  
- Ryoko 


	3. Who said people stay friends forever?

Hey people I'm on vacation so I'll try to update more often for this up coming week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julia smirked at their faces; it was so funny to even see Inu Yahsa stunned like that.  
  
"Well I must be going now" Julia said in a very cold tone.  
  
"But wait where are you going?" Sango asked  
  
"I am going to go find the rest of the jewel shards so I can go home" Julia replied.  
  
"Hell no you will stay with us, your to weak to fight any one any ways" Inu Yasha said  
  
"Weak am I well see about that" and as soon as Julia said that she dashed at an amazing speed at Inu Yasha and killed him.  
  
"Oh my god you killed him" Sango gasped.  
  
Inu Yasha was just about to die but had a look in his eyes that tore Julia apart.  
  
"Don't give me that look Inu Yasha I did not betray you, you have no right to look like that for I was the one who was betrayed. You BASTARD you chose Kikyo and left me." Julia hissed out.  
  
Inu Yasha looked taken back and so did the others but before he died he said one thing....  
  
"Kikyo was always better than you" then he died  
  
"Jeez okay what ever Hanyou I was going to bring you back to life but now that I think of it you look better dead, and oh I forgot to say I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation." Julia said in the most evil voice any one probably heard of.  
  
"And as for you two you can leave there is no more use for you." Kagome said with a little more of a caring voice.  
  
"But Lady Julia we still want our revenge and I still have my curse." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh yeah that" and with a wave of her hand Julia made the curse in his hand vanish. "You are not cursed any more" Julia stated.  
  
"And as for you Sango I regret that I can do nothing for you but I promise you both that I will kill Naraku, and now go back to the village for you've done enough." Julia said as she started to walk away.  
  
Sango was about to say something when Julia vanished.  
  
~*~*~In Julia's time~*~*~  
  
"You called us here baby?" Said Yuske  
  
"Yes I want you to get a girl and bring her here for I think she will be vary valuable to our team" Koenma said.  
  
"Hn what's her name?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Her name Kagome Higurashi (sp?), but she now goes by the name Julia now." Koenma stated and showed a picture of Kagome in her human form and in her demon form.  
  
"Wait I don't like It when girls fight" Kuwabara said.  
  
Yuske hit Kuwabara out cold and started to drag him out as the rest of them followed.  
  
"Wait you will most likely find her near the Sun Shine Shrine." Koenma yelled to them.  
  
Kurama nodded that he heard what Koenma said and then they left.  
  
As soon as they reached the shrine they noticed that Julia was getting out of the well. All the boys gasped at how beautiful she looked, but in no time flat they were all pinned to the ground my ninja knifes.  
  
"What do you want" Asked a icily cold voice. (It's Julia not Hiei)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll stop here so what did you guys think? Well please REVIEW  
  
Ja Ne  
  
-Ryoko 


	4. New team Old Memories

Well my friend requested more gore and pain stuff so expect that in this chapter.  
  
**Oh yeah and this 'words or talk in between' stands for mind talk. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We came because we would like you to come and join our team" Kurama said to Julia.  
  
"Hn what he said" Hiei said a little pissed for being caught off guard.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll do it I'm done with the other group" Julia responded.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Julia had spent over a weak looking for the jewel shards and had almost all of  
  
them all that was left was Naraku. She found him easily and lashed out at him  
  
with such immense power that he shrilled out a cry of pain and then  
  
disintegrated. She collected the jewels and gave it to Kaede then left the feudal age thinking. "I have finished what I started"  
  
~*~Normal~*~  
  
"Okay if you will please come with us" Yuske said after the knives disappeared so they could get up.  
  
"Yeah sure what ever" Julia replied  
  
~*~Year Passed~*~ (sorry I'm lazy, all that happened is she joined the team and became good friends with Yuske and Hiei no one else. And she also fought many battles with them)  
  
'Hey Julia if you don't mind me asking why did you change your name? And why are you so cold and dark?' Hiei asked through his mind.  
  
'Well when I was about 16 I was in love with a guy named Inu Yasha ......  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
(This is all going to be in Julia's mind until I put quotes)  
  
Inu Yahsa why didn't you chose me? I can't believe it. Julia thought while  
  
running through the forest. Oh god, please don't let him catch me. Julia was  
  
hurt a lot with wounds all over from Inu Yasha's claws and teeth but also from  
  
arrows and some of them where her own cuts. The cuts that were her own she  
  
had done to her self after she first learned Inu Yasha's choice. She had been  
  
shattered and hated how she looked like Kikyo so she tried to change how she  
  
looked. She used a rock and scratched away at her self until she bleed too much  
  
for one night. That's why when they traveled she would fall unconscious. And  
  
someone would have to give her lots of water quickly. Then there were the cuts  
  
from Kikyo's arrows and Inu Yasha who were both out to kill her for the other half  
  
of HER soul. And so she ran away and after she had gotten home she fell  
  
unconscious again because of so much blood loss that her mother had to  
  
awaken her demon blood in her in order for her to survive.  
  
She was abandoned since she was demon by so many people and she wanted  
  
to leave her life so much she changed her name and became a new person. But  
  
she still held much bitterness in her for the pain she felt that she stayed cold and  
  
heartless.  
  
~*~Present~*~  
  
Julia still had scares from the cuts she had received that day.  
  
'You understand now?' Julia asked Hiei  
  
'Yeah sorry I asked' Hiei replied  
  
"I'm going to go I'll be back later okay?" Julia asked aloud. Hiei nodded and so she left.  
  
Julia reached a lake in a matter of seconds and readied her claw above her arm.  
  
The only thing she didn't tell Hiei about that night is that she never stopped  
  
cutting her self but now she healed with no scare or anything she just liked to feel  
  
the pain and see her blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was it? Please review and tell me.  
  
Ja ne -Ryoko 


	5. What bordom dose to you

Yes another chapter because my friend is now complaining the last chapter  
  
wasn't gore. Humph I'm trying me best!! But this chapter is more random stuff  
  
than gore sorry people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well it was another random day where every thing seemed to be in slow mode  
  
because you're bored. Julia was sitting around doing nothing like every one else.  
  
So what do you want to do? Asked Hiei. Well let's see how about we have a  
  
water fight? Asked Yuske. Fine with me said Julia who was able to control water  
  
and all other elements. Hn was Hiei's reply. Then it's settled said Kurama. Hn  
  
me and the fox verse the vixen and Yuske Hiei said as the teams were maid.  
  
Okay begin yelled Julia as out of no were a huge bucket of water is dumped on  
  
Kurama. This is war yelled Kurama as he through one of the water balloons that  
  
appeared out of no where at Yuske. And so it began and after a few hours of  
  
water fighting the only person who was not wet was Julia. Looks like my team  
  
wins Julia said in a sing song voice. And since our team won we get to dress the  
  
other team up in some new out fits Yuske said. What no way! Yelled Kurama  
  
and Hiei. Yes way Julia said. So hury up so we can get over to the mall Julia  
  
said in a commanding voice. The boys followed and evil looking Julia and Yuske  
  
to the mall. Julia and Yuske dragged the boys over to a clothing store and  
  
started looking for some new wardrobes. After 15 minutes Julia and Yuske sent  
  
the two boys into the dressing rooms with some outfits to try out. Hey Julia lets  
  
make this a contest! The one who makes Hiei or Kurama look the weirdest or  
  
funniest wins and has to buy lunch okay? Yuske said all in one breathe. Yeah  
  
sure but I get to dress Hiei so you do Kurama okay? Julia asked. Okay Yuske  
  
said. After about 10 minutes Julia yelled at the boys to come out and so they did.  
  
Yuske and Julia burst out laughing well Yuske was laughing Julia had a huge  
  
smirk on her face. Kurama was wearing some very interesting clothes. He was  
  
wearing a green t-shirt with a cut puppy on it and on the back it said Dog Boy in  
  
gold letters. He also had on a pair of shorts that wear a forest brown and to top it  
  
all off he had on a head band that had two white dog ears sticking out of it on his  
  
head. He looked like he was an actually dog. Hiei on the other hand was  
  
wearing some very female like clothing. Hiei was dressed in a simple white  
  
dress that had pink and red hearts all over it, with the words Cute in pink across  
  
the front of the dress in black. And to top his outfit off he had a pink bow on the  
  
top of his head. The two boys stared at each other before sweat dropping and  
  
trying to hide. While the two winners just kept smiling as a flash went off. Hiei  
  
and Kurama immediately turned to see who it was that took a picture of them and  
  
groaned once they figured it out. It was Julia who happened to have gotten a  
  
camera and took a picture of them. Julia said okay and now that we have  
  
embarrassed you I would like to go shop before we leave so wait here and I'll be  
  
right back. Julia disappeared and Hiei and Kurama ran for the dressing room to  
  
change. When they came back out Julia was back and was wearing a new T-  
  
Shirt that was black with gold and silver writing on it. It said on the front my boy  
  
friend and I broke up because we had different religious beliefs. And on the back  
  
it said he thought he was god and I didn't. The boys laughed at what her shirt  
  
said and then they decided t leave to get lunch which Yuske was buying since he  
  
lost the bet. But on the way to lunch the little group ran into some unexpected  
  
people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was that chapter? Random? I know I was bored so I wrote it.  
  
Ja ne ~Ryoko 


End file.
